


Take What You Want

by orphan_account



Series: Geraskier Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaskier decides he's done with waiting; he's going to take what he wants from Geralt before it's too late.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626901
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Take What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little piece I wrote for an anonymous person on Tumblr. If you would like to leave a little prompt for me to write, you can find me @mystic-majestic.

“Jaskier, I can’t let you come along this time,” said Geralt, his face twisted in pain. In regret. “It’s too dangerous.”

Trying not to let the notion that Yennefer and _Ciri_ were allowed to accompany Geralt on this mission whilst he stayed behind in town sting, Jaskier couldn’t quite hide his wince. “Yes, I know.”

He knew his limitations; as a bard with only rudimentary knowledge of how to wield a dagger to save his life, he didn’t belong on battlefields. He was more of a hindrance than a help. If Geralt took his eyes off the enemy for one moment to look for Jaskier, it could mean the end of him. Still, it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. 

“You’ll give me all the details of the mission when you get back?” he asked instead, pleased to hear Geralt’s little sigh of relief. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good.”

Geralt clapped him on the shoulder and turned to leave. It was at that point that Jaskier could not hold himself back. Seizing Geralt by the arm, Jaskier pulled him around and threw himself forward, crushing their lips together. It was a desperate kiss, no finesse - but it held a promise. 

They had been hovering around each other awkwardly for weeks, waiting for the other to cross the line and see what happened on the other side. Tension like Jaskier had never felt before had been building up between them, and with this kiss dispelled it at once. In each other’s arms they had what they were looking for, too scared initially to reach out and take. 

But Jaskier was taking now. Only a small piece of what he wanted; he would have the rest of it later. With Geralt’s desperate hands around his waist, sliding up his back, in his hair - clutching and pressing as if he couldn’t decide where to rest them - Jaskier took, and took, and took, and gave back his promises. By all the gods, he would have this man or pity help the poor fool who snatched him from Jaskier’s fingers.

“Jaskier?” Geralt whispered through kiss-swollen lips as Jaskier pulled back. 

“That was an incentive to come back alive and whole,” said Jaskier. “To come back to _me_. Understand?”

“I understand.”

“Good.” Jaskier gave him a little push toward Ciri and Yennefer, who were pointedly looking in opposite directions because _that_ was subtle. “Now go, and give the beast my regards.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked the fic!


End file.
